Draco and Hermione
by Lucifer1
Summary: I made the first two chapter about 1 year and a half ago and it got taken off for some reason. So I'm posting it again and it might take a while to be finished caus eI'm working on 2 stories ant the moment. So please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Love and Hate: The Shock. part1  
  
Disclaimer: These character's belong to J.K Rowling except Toqua blah blah blah.  
  
A/N OK this is my D/H fic so yeaah Oh you can find out what... actually I'll just start cause I'm ranting and I want to make you feel anoyed cause you don't know what I was just about to say. OH and this is sooooooooo short but if I made it longer it would be a cliffhanger and I know how much you HAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEE cliffhangers Griffindor.  
  
"He loves me, He Loves me not" Hemione sat next to the lake ,apparently by herself. But then she heard a twig crack behind her. *Who was it Hemione thought to herself* Then Toqua the new Griffindor girl stepped out from behind the bush. "Which boy were you talking about." "Oh no-one" "I know it was someone but who?" "Please don't laugh and if you tell anybody I will tell everyone about how you like HARRY?!" "OK deal just tell me." "I like Draco Malfoy" "I don't know why" Hermione added hastily. (A/N this is just like a narrator note kinda thing.) From that moment on Hermione and Toqua were best friends.  
  
*********************  
  
Next morning in the Griffindor common room Hermione and Toqua were talking about the previous day. Then Harry and Ron walked in and Ron said in a loud voice "Oh, how sweet Hermy and Toquy are ^o^ 'FRIENDS' (A/N sorry about the face). Hermione and Toqua stormed out and went down to breakfast as they went past the Slytherin table Hermione saw eye to eye with you guessed it Draco Malfoy she quickly looked away blushing furiosly. She ran away with Toqua closly behind her. "I need to tell him but how?" "You could wait for him to come out of the Great Hall" "No, he'd be with Crabbe and Goyle" "Well, the post hasn't arrived you could send him a letter" "Yes quick do you have some parchment and a quill" "Yeah, here"   
*Dear Draco,  
I don't know how to tell you but I LOVE YOU. If you want to know who I am I'll be outside the divination room at   
  
(A/N this isn't in the letter)"What's the time Toqua" "10am"  
  
  
10:20am today,  
From your secret lover.*   
  
God I'm nice no cliffhanger. Plz R&R 


	2. Draco and Hermione- part 2

Hate=Love: The Secret- part2  
  
"Hedwig come down here I need to send a letter to Draco Malfoy" said hermione.  
"And don't let Harry see you" she said to the back of Hedwig.  
  
***************************  
  
(Back at the Slytherin breakfast table) "Hey, Draco there's a letter for you " said Crabbe  
"What my dad didn't say he was sending me lollies, wait a minute he already sent me something today who could it be from." Just then Hermione came crashing in grabbed a piece of toast and dashed off again with Toqua at her heels.   
Draco started to read it allowed,  
  
"Dear Draco,  
I don't know how to tell you but I had a sudden urge to write to you and say that you'll have to stay at school this Christmas." Draco thought fast after he saw the words *I love you* engraved in the piece of paper. *Who would love me none of the ravenclaws, Griffindors or Hufflepuffs could ever like me and I can't think of any Slytherind who would like me.* Draco thought to himself. But read on 'Meet me outside the divivation room at 10:20am today.'  
*Well this way I can find out who loves me. But I'd better not bring Crabbe or Goyle they might scare the person away.*  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was making her way up to the divination room. At 10:05am Draco left the Great Hall and said to Goyle and Crabbe that he would meet them at the Slytherin common room at 11:30am and left. Luckily on his way up to th e divination room he was not disturbed by anyone.  
When he arrived ther Hermione was hiding to make sure he hadn't invited Crabbe and Goyle along. Thenshe popped out of her hiding place very much to Draco's suprise. "What are you doing here" "I was the one who wrote that letter" she said "NO you didn't" he replied. ""Yes I did" "NO you didn't" "Yes I did" "NO you didn't" "Fine believe what you want but I did and if you dare tell anyone I will make your life so horrible you will want to kill yourself" It's OK, I won't tell anyone that would wreck my reputation aswell as yours plus I kinda like you to" and that was the last wod he said before he ran off. Hermione could now see why they only had 5 mins to get to class and she thought hers would take at least 12 mins to get to and it was potions she'd get detention but as it turned out she was only 2 mins late and so, by the look of it was Snape so this must have been her luky day first she sends a letter to her love he meets her and confesses his love to her and doesn't get detention for being late she thought that it was until "Miss Granger that will be two nights of detention you were late" "but sir you wern't even here how could you know" "I was simply hiding to see who was late."  



	3. Draco and Hermione- part 3

Disclaimer: Idon't own any of these chars school JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing do. I only own Toqua and the storyline and writing.  
  
A/N: This is the 3rd part of my D/H fic sorry to other Draco or Hermione shippers. Please be a responsible reader and R&R. You may now proceed.  
  
"But Siiiir that isn't fair."  
"Well wether it's fair or not you have two night's of detention, and if you whine like that again it will be a week"  
"Hmph," said Hermione and walked into the classroom muttering about how it was unfair." then she saw this bright star coming through the door, *wait reality Hermione that's Draco* she thought to herself, as it came closer and closer.  
"Siiiiir, there isn't anywhere to sit!"  
"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood you can sit next to Hermione!!"  
"But Siiiir" whined Draco acting like he cared. Hermione was confused she thought he liked her.  
"That will be two nights of detention, now SIT DOWN!!!"  
"I had to think of something so people wouldn't think I liked you" Draco muttered as he sat down next to Hermione. Her thoghts were suddenly changed to posotive thoughts *Well I s'pose I shouldn't have been late so it's my fault i got detention. Look at the bright side I have it with Malfoy, my one true love.  
*****************************************************  
That night in the common room Hermione wastelling Toqua all about how Malfoy actually liked her. "Don't tell him I told him though. Hey why don't you tell Harry you like him?"  
" I couldn't I'd be so embaressed especially if he didn't like me."  
" Well how will you ever know if he likes you if you don't tell him you like him?" said Hermione.  
" Fine, let's go to the owlery to pick out a really pretty owl to use to send a letter to him with.  
The letter read:  
  
*Dear Harry,  
I really like you. If you want to know who I am meet me in the Prefects bathroom in ten.  
Love from your secret admirer.  
PS. Don't bring Ron or I won't show myself.*  
  
She tied the letter to a owl and told it to give it directly to Harry now.  
  
Hehehehehehehehe, cliffhanger 


	4. Draco and Hermione- part 4

A/N:I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: Everything except Toqua the plot and the spell "Pushiras" belong to Bloomsbury Publishing and JK Rowling. God like you really care bout this. But I have to say it for legal purposes, I don't know why it's not like im going to try and say Look Look, I made the Harry Potter stories or somtin.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Well, Hermione, now what do you want me to do. Am i just supposed to go and WAIT for him. I won't be able to!" Toqua announced as she got down from the window.   
"You could GO to the prefects bathroom and find a good hiding place. I can come with you if you want!" Hermione said soothingly.  
"Fine!" said Toqua getting quite annoyed that Hermione ALWAYS new what to do.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hello?, r u here? Whoever you are!" Harry said in a quetioning way.  
"Yes" said Toqua appearing from the corner rather scared.  
"Oh, have you seen anyone else here, someone said to meet them here. Do you know who it was?" Harry said confused.  
"Yes?!" Toqua whispered.  
"Well........" Harry sadi getting agitated.  
"What?" said Toqua.  
"Who???" Harry said angrily.  
"Ummmmmmm.........Wellllllll........Me!" Toqua said stepping back in fear.  
"Oh, ummm.....well...... this was unexpected." said Harry with surprise.  
"Well..........?" said TOqua longingly.  
"Well..........what?" said Harry  
"Do you like me?" Toqua said suppressing her meaning to RUN!!!  
"Well, this is sorta hard to say....." Harry said embarassed.  
"I get it you don't like me but don't want to hurt my feelings. It's OK it's happened before" said Toqua sadly moving towards the door.  
"NO!!" said Harry quickly " Ummm...... Well, I do" said Harry blushing and also moving towards the door.  
"Oh!" Toqua said.   
They both hurried towards the door and at the same time tried to get out.   
"Whoops!" said Harry supressing his blushing although it was creeping up rapidly.  
They were stuck in the door FACING each other.   
Harry pulled out his wand and said "Pushiras".   
They both got blown out of the door and turning away the y both muttered "Cya" and ran off.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hermione can you please bring me some toast from breakfast" said Toqua drowsily. "I can't face him."  
"Ok but you're.....................  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Heheheheheheheheheheheeeeee!!!!!!!! I luve cliffhangers 


End file.
